


Topple Tower

by Illucien



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illucien/pseuds/Illucien
Summary: Ran was used to being the foundation of reason, but there was no clear reason to being the foundation in this sense. Shinichi strained on top of her, Aoko merely took in the experience of it all.





	Topple Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Pose Reference (free for use): Mugges (DeviantArt)

Ran was used to being the foundation of reason, but there was no clear reason to being the foundation in this sense. Shinichi strained on top of her, Aoko merely took in the experience of it all.


End file.
